Chapter 101
という |romaji= Hatsume Mei to iu Onna |cover = Fumikage Tokoyami |volume= 12 |pages = 19 |date = August 1, 2016 |issue = 35, 2016 |arc = Provisional Hero License Exam |anime episode= Episode 52 Episode 53 |previous = Chapter 100 |next = Chapter 102 }} という |Hatsume Mei to iu Onna|}} is the one hundred and first chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary Mei Hatsume apologizes for the explosion she caused; she asks the Class 1-A trio for their names since she forgot them. Izuku Midoriya, Ochaco Uraraka, and Tenya Iida remind Mei of their names. Izuku asks for a costume upgrade, which catches Mei's attention. Power Loader reminds Mei that he is fine with her working in the Development Studio but must not cause chaos, otherwise he will ban her. Power Loader turns his attention to Izuku, Ochaco, and Tenya and invites them into the Development Studio. Izuku, Ochaco, and Tenya are amazed at all the machinery inside the studio. Power Loader explains to the trio about Hero Costume upgrades; after looking at their respective costume instructions, he will be able to tinker with their costumes. If it is small improvements and fixes, all he needs to do is inform the design office about the changes, but if it is big improvements, he must prepare a formal written application to the design office to request approval. After the newly upgraded costume gets inspected and approved, it goes back to them. Power Loader tells the trio that the design office he is partnered with is one of the best, so any costume upgrades can be done within a mere three days. Izuku asks Power Loader if there is something that can reduce the stress on his arm ligaments; Power Loader replies that minor tinkering to his Hero Costume will make it possible. Suddenly, Mei inspects Izuku's body and makes him wear a powered exoskeleton, much to Izuku's discomfort. Izuku once again asks for simple arm support while Tenya asks for cooling capabilities for his legs. Mei gives Tenya Super Cooler Electric Boosters. However, the boosters are for the arms and not the legs, much to Tenya's frustration. Mei already knows that Tenya's Quirk are for his legs, but she thinks that if he wants to cool his legs, then he must run with his arms, which confuses Tenya. Mei's proverb makes Izuku realize what All Might was saying about him imitating him. Power Loader scolds Mei for messing around. However, Power Loader advises Izuku, Ochaco, and Tenya to invest in their relationship with her because once they become Pro Heroes, she will be taking care of their Hero Costume needs. Power Loader points to a mountain of trash in the Development Studio; he tells them that the trash is actually support items Mei has created since she started at U.A. High, even creating support items during the school holidays. Despite her self-centered attitude, Power Loader compliments Mei for her talent at inventing as well as her courage to come up with new ideas and attempt to make them real even if they fail. Izuku suddenly realizes that his way of thinking has been wrong; people who invent are not bound by conventional thinking and in order to improve himself, he must think out of the box like Mei. While Mei helps out Ochaco, Izuku asks Tenya to help him with something. Meanwhile, the rest of Class 1-A are progressing on improving their Quirks. Four days later at Gym Gamma in the midst of training, All Might shows up and Shota Aizawa tells him that Class 1-A are progressing nicely. Minoru Mineta comments on the change of Izuku's costume, causing Izuku to reply that he received arm support to lessen the stress on his arms. Meanwhile, Fumikage Tokoyami has developed a special move called Tenebrous Abyss Body that allows him to equip Dark Shadow onto himself. Midnight likes Fumikage's special move but advises him to change the name so that it is easier to say. Katsuki Bakugo tests out his new special move called AP Shot on a rock, a move that creates an Explosion beam. Katsuki's AP Shot successfully executes and penetrates a rock. However, the rock Katsuki used his AP Shot on cracks and begins falling towards All Might. Suddenly, Izuku appears and destroys the rock with a kick. Izuku then destroys the remaining rock with another kick. All Might is impressed that Izuku figured out his advice on his own. Izuku has realized that just because he is the new successor of One For All, it does not mean that he must inherit his predecessor's fighting style, in this case All Might's punching style, and is free to choose his own fighting style. Taking Mei's words into consideration, and Tenya's help, Izuku has decided to forego All Might's punch fighting style and redevelop his fighting style. The technique Izuku used to destroy the rocks is called One For All Full Cowl: Shoot Style, a technique that is an application of Izuku's new kick based fighting style. It has Izuku using his legs to perform attacks, thus putting out more natural power while relieving his arms. Quick References Chapter Notes Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 101 fr:Chapitre 101